1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound and a polymer light-emitting device (hereinafter may be referred to as polymer LED) using the polymer compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a low molecular weight light-emitting material, a high molecular weight light-emitting material is soluble in a solvent, and a light emitting layer in a light-emitting device can be formed by application method, and it has been studied. For example, polymer compounds comprising repeating units, such as a combination of phenylene-group/N-phenyl-N,N-diyl-amino group/phenylene group connected in this order, and a combination of phenylene-group/N-phenyl-N,N-diyl-amino group/phenylene-group/N-phenyl-N,N-diyl-amino group/phenylene group connected in this order, are known.
As such a polymer compound, for example, WO 99/54385 discloses a polymer compound comprising a repeating unit represented by the below formula whose phenyl group of the N-phenyl-N,N-diyl-amino group is a phenyl group having one butyl group as the substituent,
and a repeating unit consisting of fluorene-diyl group.
However, when the above known polymer compound is used as a light-emitting material of a light-emitting device, there has been a problem that the lifetime of the light-emitting device is not sufficient.